Invitaciones
by Sly-88
Summary: El baile de cuarto año está por llegar y Pansy espera que Draco la invite. Es de dos capitulos, el primero el punto de vista de Pansy y el segundo de Draco
1. Pansy

**HOLA! BUENo es un nuevo fic que está en proceso. Este primer capitulo es el punto de vista de Pansy y el segundo capitulo será de Draco. El foco se me prendió xD espero les guste ^^**

**bye**

**nota: no me pertenecen los personajes, solo los tomo por diversion xD**

_

* * *

_

_No me miró_, de nuevo. Me volteé para seguir viendo el fuego danzar en la gran chimenea color tierra que estaba en la sala común de Slytherin. Dejé un suspiro escapar de mi boca y me acosté en el sillón de cuero negro que adornaba la sala.

Estaba agotada, sin ganas de estudiar. Había un libro abierto en el suelo. Era mi libro de Transfiguraciones. Cuánto adoraba ese curso, en verdad era muy buena. Sé lo que piensan, ¿cómo una fría, materialista e insensible Slytherin va disfrutar de un curso tan Gryffindor?

Bueno, es necesario que sepan lo siguiente: no soy ninguna de las cosas que escribí un par de líneas atrás. No me considero fría: tengo un corazón que palpita por alguien que ni siquiera nota que estoy viva _por él_; no soy materialista: bueno, tal vez un poco, pero lo normal, total a todas nos gustan los regalos, sobre todo las joyas, pero no soy materialista de por si, porque me gustan los sentimientos de las personas, lo que esa persona importante puede ofrecerte (cariño, amor, afecto, protección, etc.); no soy insensible porque siento muchas cosas y lo malo en verdad me afecta y me importa.

Estoy segura de que no pensaban que yo era así. Siempre he sido descrita por Potter como una arpía, una chica con nariz de pug dog, estúpida, sin cerebro, seguidora de Malfoy. He sido etiquetada de tantas formas que hasta yo me la creo, creo ser una seguidora de Malfoy, porque en verdad, eso es lo que soy: su sombra. No hay día en que no esté pendiente de lo que hace, no hay noche en que no sueñe con sus ojos plomos, no hay día en que no desearía que me hable con su hermosa y fría voz, no hay día en que me niegue a ser besada por sus labios…

Estoy loca. De seguro pensarán que si lo estoy, ¿cómo alguien va estar detrás de una persona que ni caso le hace? O sea, esa persona debe estar demente. Me declaro culpable: sí estoy demente.

En un principio mi adoración (entre comillas) por él empezó como una orden: mis padres todo el verano antes de mi primer año en Hogwarts me metieron en la cabeza que debía servirlo en todo lo que él quisiese, que no debía negarme, que tal vez si Merlín quiere, algún día me podía casar con ese rubio de ojos plomos.

Hice lo que me pidieron y lo que él me ordenaba, no me quejaba, a decir verdad estaba complacida con el rubio, era muy simpático y estaba casi segura que detrás de esa careta de chico malo, se escondía un niño con muchos sentimientos, como los míos, que estaba asustado y amenazado como yo. Somos iguales, Draco y yo, somos del mismo árbol, del mismo fruto, del mismo par de padres: mortífagos. Ambos hemos sido criados para seguir a nuestros mayores, para ser alguien más que los demás, para ser superiores, perfectos: la realeza.

Así me trataban todos: yo era la princesa de hielo y él era mi príncipe, muchas veces mi rey y a mí no me importaba. Él me trataba como a su pareja, siempre íbamos juntos a todos lados, así debían ser las cosas. Era obvio que él no sentía nada por mí, que todo lo que hacía frente al público conmigo (me tomaba de la mano de vez en cuando y se sentaba a mi costado, me abría las puertas como un caballero…) era por obligación, para ganar un título de superioridad, sabía que yo era como él y que nuestro destino era estar juntos. Pero él no me quería, no como yo a él.

Yo lo quiero demasiado. Ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, explicar mi inmenso cariño hacia él, simplemente me causa fascinación verlo, estoy enamorada de un imposible. Pero, ¿imposible por qué? Imposible porque nunca tendré su cariño, tal vez lo tenga a él algún día, pero nunca su amor, nunca su corazón y eso es lo único que me importa.

Wow, cuantos pensamientos para unos 5 minutos echada en el sillón de cuero, hasta me siento cansada de contarles todo esto. Me incorporé y cerré mi libro. Es cierto, les conté que me encantaba transfiguración y que de verdad soy muy buena, incluso llevo unas clases con McGonagall a parte para reforzar (en verdad para aprender más). Nadie en mi casa sabe que hago esto, le pedí a la profesora que lo guarde como un secreto y hasta ahora nadie se ha enterado, solo Dumbledor y los demás profesores, pero confío en que mis compañeros no lo saben y así quiero que sea para siempre… si se enteraran…el lio que se armaría.

Me paro del sillón y me despido de las personas que me rodean. Blaise Zabbini se levanta para escoltarme hasta mi habitación y yo acepto gustosa, no me puedo negar, total es un chico muy guapo, pero no me gusta de esa forma.

Hablamos de quiditch (Blaise juega con Draco en el equipo de Slytherin, y yo siempre los voy a ver a los partidos) y de las clases mientras caminamos hacia mi habitación. Se despide con un beso en la mejilla y luego se marcha: me quedo sola de nuevo, sin importar que la habitación esté llena de niñas de mi grado.

-hola Pansy- me saluda una chica de también cuarto año, Millicent. De seguro han escuchado cosas de ella, que es horrible, gorda, torpe. Gorda, sí es, bueno ni tanto, es un poco menos femenina que las demás chicas; horrible no es, en verdad es un encanto de persona; torpe tampoco lo es, aunque su careta le obligue a serlo.

-hola Millie- le saludo con mucho gusto. No es mi mejor amiga, pero es muy buena y siempre me ayuda con Herbología, porque es una materia que no domino mucho.

-¿largo día?- me pregunta. Notó que estaba cansada.

-sí, mucha tarea- le mentí. No estaba cansada por el estudio, estaba cansada de pensar en Draco.

-igual, odio a McGonagall, nos ha dejado un montón de tarea-

-es cierto- dice otra chica, Anna Blogla.

-sí, es una bruja en verdad- dije, mintiendo. Mi careta. Las chicas se rieron ante mi comentario. Les dije que ya iba descansar y que por favor no me molesten. Me hicieron caso, siempre lo hacían, me seguían a todos lados y no me molestaba y a mi careta le encantaba.

Al día siguiente todo ocurrió como siempre, me senté al costado de Draco en el desayuno, en las clases, en el almuerzo, en las clases de la tarde y en la cena. Me disculpé un poco antes y me retiré del comedor porque me sentía un poco mal y quería echarme en mi habitación. Él me dio permiso para irme temprano y lo amé por eso, claro que él no lo supo.

Me estaba quedando dormida, pero Millicent me avisó que era urgente que baje a la sala común, que todos estaban ahí y que no debía faltar. Bajé luego de murmurar algunos hechizos para no verme como recién levantada y me acerqué al tumulto de gente que estaba frente al panel en el que el profesor Snape colgaba avisos importantes.

-¿cuál es el problema?- pregunté inocentemente, no alcanzaba a leer porque había gente muy alta frente a mí.

-habrá un baile por el torneo de los tres magos- me informó un chico de quinto año. Mi corazón saltó de la felicidad ante la noticia pero no dije nada, me emocioné en silencio.

Todas las chicas estaban emocionadas y asustadas a la vez, no sabían quien las iba invitar: era obvio que los chicos debían invitar a las chicas. Yo también me moría de la vergüenza, no sabía si Draco me iba invitar…

Al día siguiente tomé mi asiento al lado de Draco, como es natural. Tomé mi desayuno en silencio y esperé ansiosa su invitación, pero no me dijo nada.

-hola querida- me saluda Blaise, que estaba sentado enfrente de mí.

-hola Blaise, ¿dormiste bien?- le saludé. Draco ni nos miró.

-como una roca- me dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa reluciente como siempre.

-igualmente- mentí. Toda la noche había pensando en el rubio.

-oye Pansy, ¿puedes venir conmigo por un momento?- me preguntó, noté que sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al hacerme la pregunta. Miré a Draco esperando su aprobación.

-anda- me ordenó, con su voz fría. Ni me miró, como de costumbre.

Salí del comedor con Blaise y caminamos hasta nuestra primera clase, pero me detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

-Pansy, sé que no es un lugar muy romántico, pero quiero pedirte algo y espero no sea muy tarde- su voz temblaba y me daba pena verlo así.

-dime Blaise, pídeme lo que sea- le dije, mi tono de voz era obvio, estaba preocupada.

-yo… no sé si Draco ya te pidió que vayas con él, pero yo quiero pedirte que seas mi pareja para el baile-

Mi corazón empezó a latir. No sé si fue por qué me sentía tan avergonzada y emocionada: un chico me había notado, aunque no era el que yo quería.

-no me lo ha pedido- le dije, tratando de ocultar mi ligera emoción.

-¿en serio? Es que pensé que sí, porque ustedes siempre paran juntos y todo eso…- me dijo un poco apenado.

-en verdad no me lo ha pedido, sino te lo diría- le dije con una sonrisa, entre fingida y sincera. Fingida porque había soñado la noche anterior con la invitación de Draco; sincera por tener por fin una pareja.

-wow, soy afortunado- me dijo, riendo dulcemente. Blaise no era el típico chico Slytherin como Draco, era muy cálido y simpático.

-pues, acepto Blaise- le dije sonriendo. Me sentía feliz de tener pareja, pero me sentía triste de que no sea Draco.

Blaise me agradeció y luego caminamos hasta el salón de clases, para mi gusto nos tocaba transfiguraciones.

******

-Parkinson necesito hablar contigo en privado- su fría voz inundó la habitación. Mi corazón empezó a latir desde que escuché mi nombre.

-dime Draco- le dije tranquilamente. Yo estaba echada en mi cama y las chicas estaban conmigo. Oculté la sonrisa que estaba a punto de dibujarse en mi rostro.

-ustedes cuatro, lárguense- ordenó Draco y mis compañeras no hicieron más que obedecer. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas y nos dejaron solos, como él quería y como yo anhelaba.

-¿algo malo?- le pregunté, parecía molesto.

-¿algo malo? ¿Algo malo? ¿Eres tonta?- me preguntó, furia en sus ojos plomos. No sabía qué ocurría.

-Draco ¿qué tienes, qué te he hecho?- le pregunté, luchando para que las lagrimas no salgan de mis ojos azules. Odiaba cuando me gritaba de esa forma.

-le dijiste a Blaise que sí- me dijo, enojado y algo decepcionado.

-pero él me lo pidió- que escusa tan tonta, yo no estaba obligada a decir que sí, pero no quería quedarme sin pareja.

-tú no vas con nadie que no sea yo, ¿entendido?- me dijo, casi gritándome. Estábamos parados a dos metros de distancia, yo quería acercarme pero mis piernas no respondían a mi cerebro. Sus manos formaban un puño.

-si, como usted diga- le dije, bajando mi rostro para que no vea las posibles lagrimas que estaban por salir.

-entonces, está claro que irás conmigo- me repitió. _No soy tonta_ pensé. Era obvio que estaba más que claro que iría con él.

-si Malfoy- dije su apellido con un poco de odio. Me estaba arruinando uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida; el baile es el sueño de toda niña y la invitación también y él lo estaba arruinando. No había duda de que ese chico me odiaba. Una parte de mí se apagó y mi corazón empezó a endurecer.

-me gusta que seas obediente- me dijo, no le vi el rostro, pero lo conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba sonriendo. Empecé a caminar en dirección a la puerta: estaba decidida a hablar con Blaise y pedirle disculpas. Me sentía muy mal.

-¿a dónde vas?- me detuvo con su voz y con su mano (me había agarrado del brazo)

-voy a hablar con Blaise, debo decirle que iré contigo- le informé con miedo a mirarlo pero de todas maneras me armé de valor y me encontré con sus ojos grises.

-no hay necesidad. Ya hablé con él y le dije que irás conmigo, que hubo un malentendido- su voz me hizo sentir muy triste. _¿Por qué me haces esto Draco Malfoy?_

-está bien- le dije. No podía decirle nada más. Sorpresivamente su mano tocó mi mejilla y limpió mis lágrimas que ya habían empezado a correr por mis mejillas.

-no llores- me ordenó. No tuve otra opción que obedecer.

Luego me dejó sola, arruinada, rota, triste, como siempre.


	2. Draco

**el segundo y ultimoo!!! espero les guste ^^**

**draco's POV**

* * *

No la miré, no pensaba hacerlo. Yo me estaba escondiendo detrás de una edición del Diario el Profeta, esperando a que ella volteara para poder respirar. Después de unos largos segundos sentí que su mirada ya no estaba en mí, que era seguro bajar el periódico y verla por un momento.

Estaba mirando el fuego danzar, las llamas iluminaban sus oscuros cabellos (casi negros), suspiró despacio y luego se echó en el sillón de cuero… ya no pude ver más.

Devolví mi mirada al diario, Potter era noticia como siempre, anunciando que había logrado pasar la primera competencia del torneo de los tres magos. Cómo odiaba a ese estúpido, él tenía toda la atención que **yo** merecía, que debía tener.

Soy un Malfoy, por las barbas de Merlín, merezco algo mejor que la simple fidelidad de algunos compañeros. Nadie en verdad quiere tener mi compañía, todos han sido amenazados por sus padres para que me sigan, inclusive ella… que parece que siente algo por mí, todo es teatro, está recibiendo algo a cambio, todos lo hacen: sus padres no los molestan ni los castigan si se junta con el niño de oro; nadie sale dañado si me sirven a mí; todos reciben algo… menos yo.

¿De qué me sirve que un montón de niñas me sigan a la hora de almuerzo? ¿De qué me sirve que hasta se ofrezcan a hacerme la tarea? Bueno, me sirve para tener popularidad, cierto poder en Slytherin pero… además de eso no recibo nada: mi padre sigue pensando que soy menos que él, que no merezco el titulo de mi familia, que soy un mal Malfoy, que yo debería estar en el lugar de Potter, que todos deberían amarme como lo aman a él.

Siento que quiero ser como mi padre, pero solo para complacerlo, pero que en verdad no quiero llevar su vida, ir a todos lados, escondiéndome, sin mostrar quien soy en verdad, mostrar fidelidad por alguien a quien no le importo. Como verán mi padre alardea mucho acerca del miedo que impone en la gente, pero todo es gracias al señor tenebroso, sin él mi padre es nada, y yo sin mi padre soy una basura.

Perdonen si me expreso duramente, pero la verdad es que sin mi apellido sería un niño más, no tendría la popularidad que tengo ahora, el miedo que doy a las personas (se supone), el respeto que me dan: todo eso es gracias a mi nombre, no gracias a quién soy. Como dije antes, sin todo eso, ¿qué me queda? Nadie me seguiría si no fuese un Malfoy, nadie, ni siquiera Pansy. Ella es como una del montón, es como todos.

Yo no he construido nada, soy nadie y todo a la vez. Ella es igual: sin su apellido de seguro estaría en Hufflepuff, sin su apellido sería nadie, yo ni siquiera tendría que verla; tampoco sería una posible candidata para ser mi esposa. Soy joven para pensar en eso, pero mis padres han estado arreglando nuestro matrimonio desde hace años, pero también han estado viendo otras candidatas y hablando con sus padres. Sin embargo, yo no me imagino con nadie más que con ella, es… igual a mí, me entiende… es perfecta para mí, aunque me cueste aceptarlo.

Ella obviamente no sabe qué pienso de ella, piensa que la odio, como debe de ser, piensa que no la tomo en cuenta, que no me fijo en que todos los días usa un collar de plata con su nombre como dige, que su champú es exquisito y que su piel es casi del color de la mía. No sabe que me fijo en todas esas cosas, que para mí no tiene la nariz de un perro, que sus cabellos parecen de seda, que sus ojos son unos diamantes para mí y que me muero por poder expresarle todo lo que siento, pero no debo.

Ese es el problema conmigo, no puedo decir nada de esas cosas que les acabo de exponer, está prohibido para mí expresar lo que de verdad pienso y siento, está prohibido actuar como quiero, y me debo conformar con ser lo que me pide mi padre.

Así son las cosas y nunca van a cambiar.

Dejo escapar mi cabeza de nuevo para ver si Pansy ha cambiado de posición y puedo verla. Se está levantando, diciéndole a todos que ya se retira a dormir. El estúpido de Blaise le ofrece su compañía y ella como es tan buena lo deja. Caminan juntos y desaparecen en el segundo piso, en donde no puedo verlos…_ ¿qué estarán haciendo? ¿qué estarán hablando?_

Soy consciente de que a muchos chicos les atrae Pansy, y a quién no: es linda, inteligente y proviene de buena familia; además me ha demostrado mucha fidelidad desde siempre, ¿a qué chico no le gusta la fidelidad constante? Blaise babea por ella y no es el único, hasta chicos de otros grados se fijan en ella; en una oportunidad vi que Weasley la observaba en la biblioteca y no con ojos llenos de odio…

Sin embargo nadie se le acercaba, todos sabían que ella era mía, que algún día nos íbamos a casar, que era de mi propiedad. El único que se atrevía a acercarse más de lo debido era Blaise, a ese tonto siempre le ha gustado romper las reglas. Se lo paso porque lo considero un buen compañero, y sé (porque Pansy siempre me cuenta lo que pasa entre ellos) que solo tienen una relación de amistad y que hasta ahora Blaise no ha intentado nada con mi chica.

Pero si se pasa de la raya… conocerá a Malfoy.

Luego de unos minutos también me levanto para ir a mi habitación. Me siento tan cansado de tener que pensar en la situación en la que estoy. Con suerte duermo en un cuarto solo y no tengo que compartir habitación con los estúpidos de Goyle y Crabbe, solo los aguante los dos primeros años del colegio. Luego mi padre hizo unas llamadas, en verdad mandó algunas cartas y se reunió con Snape muchas veces para que convenza a Dumbledor de que me cambie a un cuarto personal. Y lo hizo, lo convenció o tal vez le amenazó.

Me acosté en mi cama de dos plazas, con cubrecama de los colores de Slytherin. Me quedé dormido en el instante, estaba agotado.

Al día siguiente las cosas siguieron su rumbo normal, Pansy se sentaba y caminaba conmigo a todos lados, ignorando a los demás, incluyendo a Blaise que la miraba como tonto, y solo me ponía atención a mí, como siempre. _¿Cómo es que puede fingir tan bien?_ Pensé. Pansy de verdad parecía interesada por mí, pero como ya les dije, es su obligación, así como la mía es comportarme.

En la noche, yo estaba en la sala común, tratando de terminar un ensayo que nos había dejado Snape, pociones era mi curso favorito (creo que es obvio por qué) y quería terminarlo antes de que se me acumule con otras tareas. El jefe de nuestra casa entró con cara molesta e indignada, no me saludó ni a nadie de nuestros compañeros, simplemente se acercó al panel y colgó un aviso. En segundos luego de que nuestro profesor desapareciera, un tumulto de gente se puso enfrente del panel para leer las nuevas noticias. Las chicas gritaron de la felicidad y muchos chicos se golpearon la cabeza con la palma de la mano, en señal de decepción.

-Goyle, ¿qué pasó?- le preguntó a uno de mis gordos guardaespaldas.

-va haber un baile de navidad, por el torneo de tres magos- me informó, casi balbuceando, su estúpida voz me pone loco.

-oh- dije para mí. Eso quería decir que tenía que invitar a una chica, y a quien más pues, tenía que llevar a Pansy. Pero no le voy a decir ahora, un Malfoy siempre se hace esperar.

La vi bajando de las escaleras, siendo seguida por Millicent, quien seguro le había ido a avisar. Pansy no podía ver el panel a causa de que muchachos más altos que ella estaban adelante. Se resignó a preguntar qué ocurría, y un chico de quinto grado le contó los últimos acontecimientos. Pude ver que se emocionó y que trataba de ocultarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Mantuvo la calma y regresó a su habitación.

Esa noche no pude dormir, pensando en todas las formas en que la podía invitar cuando me armara de valor. Tal vez la puedo llevar a Hogsmade e invitarla ahí, o en el lago… a Pansy le encanta el lago.

A la mañana siguiente se sentó a mi costado como de costumbre, no intercambiamos palabra más que un "buenos días" y ella me besó la mejilla, una costumbre también. Escuché que hablaba amenamente con Blaise y que él le pidió que la acompañe al salón. Ella como siempre espero a mi aprobación y como yo no le vi nada de malo le dije que sí.

Cuando terminé mi desayuno, caminé hasta nuestro salón acompañado de los gordos guardaespaldas. Entré al salón y vi a Blaise con una estúpida sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro y a Pansy un poco sonrojada, sentada en nuestra mesa de siempre. Me senté y no dije nada.

********

-hola Draco- Blaise me saludó, yo estaba en mi cuarto y él me dio una visita.

-hola Zabbini- le dije, fríamente.

-los chicos y yo vamos a jugar un pequeño partido, ¿vienes?- me preguntó.

-claro- le dije.

-oye Draco, solo quiero decirte que gracias-

-¿gracias? ¿Por qué?- le pregunté, alzando una ceja.

-por dejar que Pansy vaya al baile conmigo- me respondió, la sonrisa estúpida volvió a su rostro.

-¿qué yo qué?- le pregunté, gritando.

-es que Pansy me dijo que no la habías invitado y yo…-

-¿tú la invitaste?- le pregunté furioso. Trataba de no imaginarme la cara de emoción de Parkinson al ser invitada por un chico, pero ese chico no era yo, tenía que ser yo. Blaise no dijo nada, obviamente porque vio que yo estaba molestísimo.

-Zabbini no tenías derecho a invitarla, ella va ir conmigo, como tiene que ser. No te acerques a ella, te lo advierto o sino tu padre va sufrir las consecuencias- le dije, advirtiéndole. Cogió su varita y yo la mía.

-Draco, no pensé que tú la ibas a invitar- me dijo. _Tonto_.

-lárgate, y olvídate de Pansy, ella va ir conmigo- le grité, apuntándole con mi varita. Obedeció.

Caminé furioso hacia el cuarto de las mujeres y abrí la puerta con mi varita.

-Parkinson necesito hablar contigo en privado- mi voz era fría como el hielo y pude notar que su respiración se acelero al verme.

-dime Draco- su dulce voz, esa voz que puede lograr que me olvide lo molesto que estoy. _No cedas Malfoy_.

-ustedes cuatro, lárguense- les ordené a las tontas. Todas obedecieron, pero antes se me quedaron mirando con cara de estúpidas. _Ya sé que soy apuesto_.

-¿algo malo?- me preguntó tontamente, tan inocente. Mi ira se incrementó.

-¿algo malo? ¿Algo malo? ¿Eres tonta?- le pregunté, furia saliendo de mis plomos ojos. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante mis palabras.

-Draco, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué te he hecho?- me preguntó, a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo, como una buena Slytherin.

-le dijiste a Blaise que sí- le dije, tratando de calmarme, pero al nombrar a Zabbini y al ver en mi mente su estúpida sonrisa, no pude evitar gritarle.

-pero él me lo pidió- me respondió. _Ay Pansy, se supone que yo te iba invitar_.

-tú no vas con nadie que no sea yo, ¿entendido?- quise decirlo sutilmente, pero de mi boca no salieron palabras amenas. Mis manos formaron un puño y ella bajo la cabeza.

-sí como usted diga- su voz parecía quebrada, estaba a punto de llorar o ya lo estaba haciendo y sus largos cabellos cubrían su hermoso rostro.

-entonces, está claro que irás conmigo- le repetí, para que se le entre en la cabeza que es mía y de nadie más.

-si Malfoy- me dijo, pronunciando mi apellido con odio. La había herido pero así era mejor, ella tiene que ir conmigo. Así nunca más me va desobedecer.

-me gusta que seas obediente- le dije, y no pude evitar que una sonrisa de triunfo ilumine mi rostro. Ella no dijo nada y con la cabeza agachada empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero yo la detuve agarrándola del brazo con mi fría mano.

-¿a dónde vas?- le dije.

-voy a hablar con Blaise, debo decirle que iré contigo- me informó, mirándome con sus ojos de cristal. Estaba llorando, por mi culpa.

-no hay necesidad. Ya hablé con él y le dije que irás conmigo, que hubo un malentendido- le dije, tratando de que mi voz le haga sentir mejor, pero ocurrió lo contrario, más lágrimas brotaron de su rostro.

-está bien- suspiró, muy bajito pero logré escuchar su dulce voz. Yo no quería que llore, pensé que al saber que iba conmigo se iba alegrar… era obvio (por su reacción) que me odiaba y que no sentía nada por mí. Mi mano inconscientemente tocó su mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-no llores- le ordené. Odiaba cuando lloraba. Me partía el pedazo de hielo que tenía en vez de corazón. Ella no tuvo otra opción que obedecer.

La dejé sola y me fui a mi cuarto, pensando en que tal vez le arruiné una de las cosas más importantes para una niña, pero que era mejor que ella vaya conmigo a que vaya con un perdedor como Blaise.

Así tenían que ser las cosas.


End file.
